Lovable Handful
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: Sam's niece moves in after her new mom doesn't like her and claims she's a handful. What happens when one of the guys imprint on her.
1. First Day in La Push

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV

My dad is sending me to my Uncle's house because his new wife doesn't like me. My mom died a few years ago and this is where I saw Sam and Emily. Emily was trying to comfort Sam while he cried. I didn't blame him because I was the one who he was holding. I'm on a plane with every thing and on my way to Sam's house. Other than at her funeral my uncle always has a smile on his face. I was listening to music for the whole trip and thinking about the school I would be going to. Will it be big or small, public or private? I mentaly argued with my brain not to think about it. I saw Sam with a sign that said "If you are my niece get your butt over here." I ran to him and hugged him. He had a confuse look on his face and said" Taylor is that you?"

Sam's POV

I was waiting for my little niece that is seventeen. Just then this pretty girl starts hugging me. I probably look like an idiot. "Taylor is that you?" I asked taken back. "The one and only." She said hugging me tighter. We went to my car and I explain why didn't hug her back. She laughed and said " Didn't you marry Emily amd me being her friend and your annoying niece I must tell her." "Okay and me being your uncle I can not let you go out with any guys you bring home from school." I said wanting to see her reaction. "Okay I won't and you have to let them go out with me." She said seriously. "Deal"He said driving with one hand using the other to shake my hand. "So why are you here not that your not my favorite niece?" I asked actualy curious. "Dad's wife doesn't like me."She said so quite that if I didn't have superhearing I wouldn't have heard it. I felt like phasig right there and now but I could control it. She smiled and said" It's kinda good she doesn't like me because I don't exactly love her either." "Your just like your mom." I said making her smile a bit. Both of them always wear a smile no matter what happens. I have met my brother's wife and I'm not very fond of her either but realy what can I do. We got to my house when we both got out and ran into each other to get her bags. "You go inside I'll get these." I said as she ran to get inside.

Taylor's POV

As soon as I ran into the room I found Emily and hugged her. "Do I know you?" She asked. " I'm Tay your awesome\random niece." I said as Sam came in with my bags and set them into a room. I folowed him and unpacked my stuff into the closet and dressers. I went into the livingroom and turned on my ipod and started singing to Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. The song ended and I was surronded by four guys staring at me. " Remind me never to get on your bad side." said the biggest of the four. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "The song and are you going to kill one of us?" He asked me backing away. I look at Sam and then began to laugh and said " I was singing out loud wasn't I" I asked Sam blushing. "Yes and you got better at singing." he answered smiling. "This is Paul, Seth, Quil, and Jared Embry is usualy here but he's grounded." Sam said pointing at everyone. "So are you going to school with us?" Quil asked smiling. "Yep you start Monday." Sam said going to find Emily. "Is the school small or big?" I asked the guys. They didn't answer just laughed and said "Yes kinda you won't get lost." Seth said chuckling a little. We talked until they had to leave and Monday is the day after next so I have one day to get stuff with Sam. He already got my stuff but I just want to make sure it's okay.


	2. Sunday Or The Day Before High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. I sprang up falling down onthe floor. I ran to the kitchen in my pjs."Have a nice trip in your room?" Paul asked sarcasticly. "Yes I did and next time I'll get you a T shirt. " I said messing up his burn. Every guy started to laugh while eating pancakes. "I'll expect that T shirt." Paul said sitting down. "Yeah you do that while I eat your pancakes." I said grabbing a pancake from his plate. Paul still ate his pancakes and was silent most of the day. "Where's that Embry guy?" I asked because I've never seen him here. "Still grounded but you'll see him at school." Paul said smiling. We sat and talked until the baseball game came on. I always loved baseball,but was never any good at it. As I stared at the television, while they stared at me. "What are ya'll staring at" I asked looking away from the game. "You like watching sports?" Paul asked shocked. "Only baseball and SSFL." I said going back to the game. We talked about Alabama football until I said one of the players was hot. THen it got ahkward. "We realy didn'y need to know that Tay."Seth said scared for life. "Well know you now." I said randomly. They had to go home and I took a shower. I picked out my clothes for tommorow some jeans and a T shirt that said Smart girls rock and a grey hoddie. I fell asleep listening to the radio.


	3. First Day Of High School part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV

First Day at Forks High and I'm super nervous. I put on my jeans and a Tshirt that said Smart Girls Rock. I knew how high school worked and was always labeled as a nerd or loner. To top it all off I transfered in the middle of the school year. I grabbed a hoodie and headed to my car well my bike. Sam taught me how to ride and I became friends with a mecanic and jokester Jacob and Quil. I put on my helmet and rode off to school. As I got closer I saw a place to park my bike. "Tay I didn't know you had a bike." Seth said walking up to my bike touching it. "No touchie Tulua.' I scolded Seth as Quil and Jacob came. "So this is Tulula and Sam taught you how to drive it." Jacob asked looking at my shirt. "Yep and come on I need to get my schedule." I said grabbing Quil and Jacob dragging them along. We walked into the office and the lady gave me my schedule amd locker combo. "Cool you have me and Quil first, third, forth,fifth lunch, eighth and Embry secound, fifth, sixth,and seventh." Jacob said leaving me at my locker. I grabbed my bag with my four notebooks and found 's English class. "Hello I'm and you are?" She asked while everyone stared. "I'm Taylor Marie Uley." I said sitting next to Quil in the back of the room. We basicly listened and passed notes. Next is 's science class. I walked in having to introduce myself again. After that she told me to sit infront of Embry Call. I sat infront him and started taking notes and doodling in the margins.

Embry's POV  
Jacob and Quil told me about Sam's niece and her name. When she sat down she looked at me smiled and then sat down. She was taking notes while I stared at her. Her hair is dark brown kinda like Sam's. The bell rang when I tried to talk to her. "Hey Tay can I see if we have any classes together?" I asked sounding like a stalker. "Sure,but we have 2nd,3rd,5th,6th,and 7th together. "Onward to Lit!" We yelled walking to the classroom. She introduced herself and sat by me. We had to read a classic so I chose To Kill A Mockingbird while Tay is reading Dracula."You know that's about vampires right." I said smartly." No duh I thought it was about bunnies with machine guns during WWII." she yelled outloud. Everyone started to laugh.

Taylor's POV  
Everyone stated to laugh even the snobs Trixi, Amber,and Tracy who's laugh sounds like a hyena. "If they start rumors about me I'll punch their faces in."I said turning to Embry. "If you do that I'll wait for you afterschool in detention." Embry said laughing. The bell rang and when I went to the door Amber tripped me and Embry caught me about a foot from the ground. "Thanks for the catching me thing." I said blushing. "If they do that to you get me or Quil." he said going to find Seth. Quil and Jacob found me and ran to gym with me and we sat and talked about random stuff. In a flash a volleyball came at us and I caught it and threw it at the person who tripped me and tried to hit me. I hit her and then she fell down. "Good aim." Quil whispered as the bell rang. We all met up and got lunch. I got a chicken salad and walked by the snob table getting to the pack's table. "Oo she got a salad trying to diet is she." Trixie whispered knowing I could hear her. I walked over to the table ate my salad painfuly stabbing the bits of chicken like it was Trixie when Quil said "Tay it's dead you killed it." "Sorry it's just Trixie and her disiples called me fat." Every one of my friends faces went red and said" Your as fat as I am weak." said Jacob said flexing his muscles. The bell rang and we put our trays up and went to sixth period Math my enemy. "Math is everyone's enemy."Embry said walking in the door with me. No snobs in this class good. In Math we basicly listened and passed notes to each other about random stuff. THe bell rang and it's seventh period and it's Art class. The snobs are not in this class which is awesome. I reconized the teacher and yelled " is that you? "Yes and are you Taylor Uley my star art student in Alabama." she said laughing. The truth was I could kind of draw but not people. "How do you know her?" Embry asked. We talked and she told us to doodle lines and shapes. The bell rang and now it is U.S. History,my favorite class,. As I came in with Jake and Quil he said we are learning about the civil war and I said "Yes." with one of those arm things. "Okay, well just sit with Jacob and Quil." Coach Sanders said looking at me like I had three heads. All three of the snobs had this class too. We took notes and talked then the bell rang dismissing us. I ran out of the school hopped on my bike and rode away to Sam's house followed by Jacob on his Harley Davidson Sprint.I beat him home to find a worried Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight I'm not making fun of any one.

Taylor's POV  
I beat Jacob to find a worried Embry. "Are you okay Embry?" I asked looking at him strangly. "Yes, but can I drive you to school for now on?" He asked. "Um sure, whatever floats our boat." I said running up to my room. Just cause I'm the new kid doesn't mean anyone can make fun of me. It's kind of sad she doesn't know I could beat her up. "You okay,Tay" Sam asked coming in. "No first day somewhat bad." I said going back to crying. "Um okay I'll get Emily so you can talk to her." Sam said walking out of my room.

Sam's POV  
Taylor normaly never cries. She always bottles up and suffers alone. I asked Emily to talk to her. I don't know what happened but it had something to do with school. I know Embry imprinted on my niece. At least I know she's safe and will be well loved. I went patroling with the pack leaving Tay and the girls to talk.

Taylor's POV  
When the guys left their imprints came and found me crying in my room and tried to guess at what was wrong. "Boyfriend" Leah suggested. "Nope." I said through cries. "School." Emily asked. I nodded and she asked "What happened at school?" "Well the queens of the school saw me getting a chicken salad and said "Ooo A salad is she trying to lose weight." I said still crying. You are as fat as I'm Jewish."Emily said making me laugh. We all laughed when Sam said "That's what happened you know you could have beat her up for it we wouldn't have ground you." "I'll save that for when she does more." I said as Sam started to back away. Everyone left so I took a shower and fell asleep.

Embry's POV  
When that well colorful adjetive called my imprint fat I nearly killed her. When I saw her crying I thought I said something but when Sam came out he briefly smiled at me and went to patrol. I went home and fell asleep dreaming about her.

_Dream_  
_It was of her and I on the beach about to kiss her when a vampire showed up and it looked to be Trixie. She wrenched Taylor from my grip and killed her saying that she deserved to die._  
I woke up screaming and couldn't fall asleep again so I decided to text her. "Sorry 2 wake u up" I texted her looking at my clock 12:30. "It's fine I had a nightmare 2" she texted back  
"About what" I texted her intrested in her fears. "Vamps." She texted. "Me 2"I texted quickly. "Did 1 look like Trixie?" she texted me back.I swear she can read my mind. "Yes and can u read minds?" I texted back. "Maybe and Em I gotta sleep so bye." She texted.  
I woke up and got dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. I got in my pickup and drove to Sam's house to pick up Taylor. She ran out with her bag and got in the passenger seat. "Why did you want to drive me to school?" She asked with her voice very curious. "Can I tell you something?" I asked rehearsing what I was going to say before I said it. "Sure." She said vey laid back. "I like you alot and I'm protective of you and motorcycles are dangerous." I said my voice somehow cracking. "That's good cause I like you too." She said smiling as we got to the parking lot. I felt like I should wrap my arm around her shoulders when we walked together. So I crepped my arm around her shoulder and She said laughing " It's about time." So we walked up to Jacob and Quil. "Hey, Guys."We said walking over there.

Taylor's POV  
The school day went by fast. When the bell rang we ran out to his car when he asked" Are you doing anything tommorow night?" "No I'm not." I said getting in his truck. "Would you want to go to the beach with me?" He asked nervous. "Yes, and you knew I would say yes so calm down a little." I said making his leg stop shaking. He drove me home and drove back to his house and then ran over here. "Hey Embry." I said as he came inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
Trixie and her clones stopped making fun of me when they found out I'm going out with Embry. Tonight he is taking me some where to tell me something. I am wearing jeans and a T-shirt with some flip flops waiting for Embry. "Hey Tay." He said coming in with my favorite flowers blood roses."How did you know these are my favorites?" I aske dsetting them in a vas in my room. "Sam told me." Embry said laughing. "What else did Sam say?" I asked giving Sam my face that said "Boy you better start running." "I'm patroling with Paul." He said running away from me. We walked to his car and rode in silence until we got to the beach. We sat down on a rock when he said " Taylor, I need to tell you something." Usuay this is what he sayd when you break up but we haven't been going out. "Taylor, you know about wolves, right?" He asked grabbing my hand rubbing circles onto it. "Do you know about imprinting?" he asked,I nodded," Well I imprinted on you."I smiled and said "Are you serious or is this a sick joke?" " This is as serious as a heart attack." Embry said flashing me a big smile. We stayed on the beach and just talked unil we heard someone cough. It was Sam and we were about to kiss. "Embry, your turn to patrol with Paul."Sam said running back."I'll drive you home." Embry said carrying me bride style to his truck. We rode in silence unitl he said bye and kissed my fore head.

Embry's POV  
I was glad at her reaction. I phased and met up with Paul and started patroling. For reading we have to dress up as our favorite chracter in our book. Taylor and I are going shopping for our coustumes. She is dressing up as Dracula and I'm Jem from To kill a mockingbird. She early bought a fangs and red contacs for her coustume. I ran home leaving Paul and Sam. Tommorow is Saturday and we're going coustume shopping. In my head I was replaying all of today when my phone started to ring to Love you out loud and it was Tay.

**Embry **Taylor  
Hey are we still up for tommorow  
**Yep unless you don't want to.  
**No we're and I am going to help you with your coustumes.  
**Good cause I didn't want to ask Alice for help.  
**She bought me some jeans and stuff  
**I'll see you tommorow.  
**Good Bye.


End file.
